All I Want for My Birthday is My Niisan
by LifeAndDeathShinobi
Summary: In celebration for Uchiha Sasuke's birthday, I have written a three-shot of him and his brother, Uchiha Itachi. Would be Rated K for brotherly affection but is Rated M for the Uchihacest Ch 2. Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun!
1. 7 and 13

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Sasuke's birthday pretty soon and I want to write a one-shot dedicated to him and my favorite pairing, ItaSasu! Unfortunately, I missed Itachi's so call this story a way to give him a belated birthday present. Also, I was thinking about making this a one-shot but then I figure it might be too long. So I'm going to make this a three-shot; one ItaSasu scene, rather it'll be Uchihacest or brotherly love, each chapter. When you read this, you can probably guess how the chapters are going to work. Also this way, I can make sure to finish this story since I know have a deadline. The last chapter is coming out on the 23****rd****! That I can promise you that!**

**I do NOT OWN ANY of the Naruto characters or the story itself. That belongs to Kishimoto, but at this point I am very willing to punish him for how he made Sasuke and Itachi right now… Anyway! Thank you for those that have reviewed for my other stories and I hope that you will enjoy this three-shot of mine. Happy Birthday, Sasuke and Happy Belated Birthday, Itachi! I ate dango on your birthday so I celebrated it, if you wish to call it that. On Sasuke's birthday, I'm gonna eat nothing but salad or tomatoes! Thank you and I hope you like!**

* * *

All I Want for My Birthday is My Nii-san

"You understand the plan?" Uchiha Madara asks under that orange swirly mask. He said nothing immediately. He only took closer steps to the door before grasping the handle and sliding it open. Madara sits at the meeting table, wondering if he'll get an answer from his relative or not. But before he stepped out of the room, he turns his head to look completely over his shoulder, his onyx black eyes endless and unreadable.

"Ah." Then he leaves with nothing more than that. As he walks back to his room down the hallway, he passes a calendar. He was just about to pass it completely when he stops and looks up at it.

Today is July 23.

Today is his sixteenth birthday.

* * *

The sun is setting.

Another day has gone by in the Konoha village and young Uchiha Sasuke awaits by the front door of his house. As his father is sitting at the eating table reading the newspaper after consuming another luscious meal by the lady of the house, Uchiha Mikoto. Uchiha Fugaku for now is relaxing with the Konoha daily news as Mikoto is cleaning up the remains of dinner and is preparing the final course of tonight's dinner. Earlier, she had prepared Sasuke's favorite; spaghetti with tomato sauce with chunky tomatoes, tossed greens with sliced tomatoes, and tomato soup. Her cooking is one of the best in the whole village but all during dinner, Sasuke wasn't enjoying it as much as he should be. For there was one member of the part who hasn't come home yet.

"_Are you going on a mission, nii-san?" the little boy asks his older brother, watching him pack up._

_Uchiha Itachi answers, "Yes. Hokage-sama gave me an important mission to retrieve a scroll from him in another country."_

"_Oh," the boy lets out, disappointed that his brother is leaving him again. "How long will you be gone?"_

"_At least six weeks."_

_Hearing that answer causes Sasuke's eyes to widen in shock and his body tenses up._

"_But nii-san! It'll be your birthday soon. You're not going to stay home for your birthday?"_

_This time, Itachi turns around to face his little brother, already clad with his ANBU uniform, his worn out pack on the bed, and his mask resting next to it. On his face, he has the gentlest look he could possibly give. He was never good at relaxing with other people. Only with his little brother can he feel fully relaxed. A warm smile grace his lips and he approaches the upset little boy. Then like always, he pokes the boy's forehead with his middle and index finger. Sasuke winces from the poke before rubbing the spot on his forehead._

"_Unfortunately, no," the older Uchiha answers. "But I'll be back for yours, otouto." Although his words were meant to comfort the distress boy, Sasuke didn't look the least bit reassured._

"_It's not mine I care about, nii-san," he tells him, catching the Uchiha prodigy off guard. "Wouldn't you…I mean…won't your birthday be sad? What's the point of celebrating your birthday if you're going to celebrate it alone?"_

_Itachi stares at his little brother in silent surprise. The little boy's words were like long needles shot at him at his pressure points. They're simple and they cause more of an effect on him then they would on anyone else. But he is right. What's the point of celebrating it if you have no one to share it with?_

"_Besides…" Sasuke looks to the side with a hint of red on his cheeks as he mumbles, "I got you a birthday present."_

_Foolish little brother, he is. So foolish and yet so innocent and naïve. It's one of the qualities that Itachi likes best about him. Instead of a poke, his hand rests upon the boy's head and he strokes his fingers through the uncontrollable, natural spiky black hair. It made Sasuke look back at him in surprise of this new gesture of affection._

"_Thank you, Sasuke. I'll accept it when I come back, okay? Will you hold on to it for me until then?" he asks. His little brother nods, the distress still on his face. "Although…" Itachi pulls his hand back and Sasuke looks at him with confusion and a slight amount of surprise. "Forgive me, Sasuke but I wasn't able to get you a birthday present. You're my little brother and yet it's very hard to find you a present. But I guess I can pick something up while I'm gone. Is there anything you want?"_

_Sasuke is in gaping surprise from his older brother's words. It wasn't that Itachi didn't get him a present yet or he's going to bring back a souvenir from a different country. It was out of he couldn't believe his brother didn't know what he wanted._

"_All I want…"_

_He only mouthed those words with a slight breathe escaping his lips. The look in Itachi's eyes advice the boy to continue and Sasuke took a gulp, his cheeks deepen in color before telling him "All I want for my birthday is my nii-san." He took the older Uchiha off guard again. "I just want my nii-san to come back home safely. That's all."_

_Once again, that gentle, kind smile appears on his face again and he says, "Of course."_

"_Oh and nii-san!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_When you come back, let's not celebrate my birthday. Let's celebrate __our__ birthday."_

"_Our birthday?"_

"_Since you're not going to be home, I still want to celebrate it when you get back. It'll be our birthday, nii-san."_

"_Alright then. I'll be back on our birthday then, otouto."_

That was the last discussion Sasuke had with his brother and now he waits for Itachi to come through the door, giving him that warm smile he always gives him. The young Uchiha has his back up against the wall and his arms hugging his legs up to his chest. He looks down at the floor, gazing at the Tatami mat below waiting and waiting.

"Sasuke!" his mother finally calls. He looks up at the hallway that leads to the kitchen and the dinning table as she tells him, "Your cake is ready. Come over here and blow out the candles so we can eat it, okay?"

Immediately, he answers, "No! I'm not going to celebrate my birthday without nii-san! Until he gets here, I don't have a birthday. My birthday is the day he comes home." Then things went quiet and Mikoto didn't call for him anymore. It would have been surprising to the boy that his father didn't come out and rant at him for disobeying his mother and yelling back at her. But right now, his attention is on the front door, ready to jump on his brother as soon as he opens the door.

The hours pass and the door never opened. It didn't take long till Sasuke was going in and out of sleep. He may have just turned seven but he was six years old only twenty four hours ago. Mikoto had to carry him to his bed, much to his small whining. Fugaku would also have thrown a fit if it weren't for the death glare given to him by his wife. Mikoto got him ready for bed and tucked him into bed.

"I know you said that you're birthday isn't until Itachi returns him but I still want to wish you a happy birthday, sweetie." Then she gives him a Happy Birthday kiss on his head and gently pets his hair. "Good night, little one." Then she goes to leave him to rest for another day of ninja training from the Academy tomorrow. But as her smile still beamed at him until she closed the door behind her, Sasuke has a very sad frown on his face. He became very tempted to just start crying right there right then, but he doesn't want to look all blood-shot when his brother comes home…if he comes home.

No! He can't think like that. His older brother is one of the strongest ninjas in the Konoha village. There is no way he can die and leave his little brother behind. He'll come home and when he does, both him and Sasuke will celebrate their birthdays together just like they planned. Although, Itachi does make the habit of making plans with his little brother, only to poke the boy in the forehead and apologize before saying perhaps some other time. Somehow, the odds that he would come home at all didn't look good. Still, the young Uchiha child refuses to believe that his brother could be killed that easily. He was just delayed and will return in the morning.

But that would be breaking what he told Sasuke earlier about being home for his birthday.

Some more hours later as Sasuke is fast asleep on his bed, he feels something warm and gentle caressing his hair. He opens his eyes slightly from the touch and his mind is so tired from sleep and stress that he didn't bother to try and look to see who's petting his hair. He was in a daze while trying to blink the sleep from his eyes.

"You're so adorable when you sleep, otouto."

That voice! That honorific!

Sasuke instantly jumps up into a sitting position, completely awake now, and he stares gapingly at his older brother who's kneeling before his futon bed with a dirty ANBU uniform on and the warm smile the boy hasn't seen in weeks. Itachi doesn't appear surprise or startled by Sasuke's sudden movement. In fact, his smile becomes more tender and warm. Sasuke's little body fills up with joy and relief at the sight of the Uchiha prodigy.

"Nii-san!" The younger Uchiha brother literally jumps on his brother's chest, his arms clinging on to him like a Koala. Probably from still being excited from the mission, Sasuke felt Itachi's body tense from the sudden action but soon relaxes and holds him back to return the hug. But right now, Sasuke has a genuinely happy smile on his face as he snuggles closer to his brother. "Welcome home!"

The Uchiha prodigy lets a small chuckle escape his lips before saying, "I'm back. I told you I would." Being reminded of that causes the once overjoyed little boy to push away from his older brother to show his adorable, angry face.

"But you're late, nii-san! The 23rd was yesterday!"

Now the older boy is looking at the younger one like he's a silly child. "Check again, Sasuke." Curious, Sasuke looks to the digital clock that's not too far away from them and he sees that it's ten minutes before midnight. It's still the 23rd of July. His brother made it in time, but barely. "There is no possible way I can ever miss our birthday, otouto."

Now pouting at his loss and Itachi laughing at his adorable attempt to be angry, Sasuke looks back at his brother and asks, "But nii-san, what took you so long? I thought you wouldn't make it."

As a way to comfort him, Itachi pulls the boy closer so that the boy's head is leaning against his shoulder and his chin rests on top of Sasuke's head. "The mission appeared to have been more difficult than we anticipated. They were expecting us but we completed the mission none the less. That and I got you a present."

"A present?" Sasuke asks, now confused. "But I told you that all I wanted for my birthday was for you to come back home safely."

"I know, but wait." Itachi lets one arm release his little brother and from what he can see, Sasuke sees Itachi going to his worn out and ready-to-fall-apart pack to take what he thought the plumpest red tomato he has ever seen. Itachi presents the fruit in front of his little brother as the young boy's eyes are big and round and stunned beyond belief. "On the way back, I saw this wild tomato plant and I thought of you since tomatoes are your favorite food. I was trying to find the biggest one just for you." He passes the red fruit to Sasuke's wanting hands and the boy is still stunned by it as if it were the world's biggest diamond. The expression on his face almost made Itachi want to laugh. Then he whispers, "Where's my present?"

Hearing that question brought Sasuke back to reality.

"Oh yeah!" He places the fruit on the side of the bed for now and he crawls over to a floor board besides the bed. He starts knocking on the wood, checking the sound. "Now where did I put it…" Itachi watches as Sasuke checks every board for a hollow sound. His little brother is adorable in everything he does in every way. Finally finding it, several boards away from the bed, Sasuke lifts up the board and reaches his hand inside to find his brother's present. He takes out a wrapped cube shape gift and his face brightens up in joy of seeing it untouched from any rats or anything that might have been under the floor board. He replaces the board and presents the present to his now thirteen year old brother. "Happy Birthday, nii-san!"

Before the newly turned teenager, Itachi sees a cube box wrapped in red wrapping paper with white ribbons tied around it. The paper doesn't look really neat and the ribbon is a little loose but Itachi can only imagine what Sasuke had to go through to get it right; how much stress to get it perfect and how much paper and ribbon he probably wasted to get to how it looks now. It really made Itachi want to laugh but he doesn't want to upset his little brother anymore than he already has. Besides, that happy, full of sunshine face Sasuke has right now is too lovable for him to wipe away with his laughter. He accepts the gift without a sound.

"Thank you, otouto."

Now the little boy is practically jumping up and down from where he sits as he tells his brother, "Open it! Open it!" After this, there is no possible way Sasuke can go to sleep. He's so excited right now, he makes that one blond kid in his class look like the calmer one. So Itachi unwraps it, only to lose his smile in gaping surprise. In the prodigy's hands right now is a handmade pack. A perfect replacement for his old one. "We were leaning about the different compartments of our ninja packs and I noticed how worn out your other one is and I didn't want it to break while you're on a mission," Sasuke explains. "Mom tried to help but I wanted to make the pack by myself for your birthday. Although…" The boy pouts again as his little finger goes to one corner of the pack to where a small bit of fabric is sticking out from being unstitched. It's not a serious mistake and the pack will last but it was just one small part of the pack that's a little deformed. "…there's this one mistake."

At this moment, Itachi doesn't even care if the whole thing was mutli-colored. His little brother made this for him with his own hands. Being able to make a ninja pack, especially for a child, is not an easy job. Sasuke must have studied tons of books to get the blueprints and then comes the making of pack. What other people don't know, or usually don't really care to know, is that Sasuke is better at home economics stuff than Itachi is. His attempt to try and sew up a tear from battle on his shirt would look worst than it originally did. Sasuke, for sure, would make it look as if there was never a tear to begin with.

"Nii-san?" the boy calls, getting the older one's attention away from the pack. The boy looks nervous as he asks, "Do you…not like it?" Must have assumed that from Itachi's silence. The older brother takes a moment to fully get over his astonishment from the pack before smiling back at his little brother.

"No, I love it," he says, taking the boy back into his arms. "Thank you so much, otouto." A joyful smile appears on the boy's lips and he hugs his nii-san back in his happiness.

"Happy Birthday, nii-san."

"Happy Birthday, otouto."

**

* * *

**

Well that's it for that one. How was it? Good? Bad? The next one will be coming in later today, I promise you that. Tell me how it was, okay? See ya!


	2. 13 and 19

**A/N: Okay, okay. I know! I'm over a week late for this story to even be half finished! I know and I'm sorry but do any of you guys know how hard it is to write a smutty scene? It's my first time and sure my eyes are not a virgin anymore for reading some delicious smutty scenes from other ItaSasu stories but you know, it's a completely different story when you're writing one! I swear, I think I had to read eight or more ItaSasu fics to help me and I was listening to a DDR song to help me, 'Do It All Night' by E-rotic. Oh well it's done!**

**I know that I made this story Rated T at first but I thought about it a little more and decided to try a smutty scene. I need to start writing one anyway for my other stories and I might as well see how I start off. So this is my first time and please tell me what you think! I need to know!**

**I do NOT OWN any of the Naruto characters or the story itself! If I did…well you would know what I would say from all my other Author's Notes in 'You Only Mate Once.' Thank you for those that have reviewed and waited patiently for this story to continue. I'm sure you know by now that in the first chapter - Sasuke is seven, second chapter – Sasuke is thirteen, and in the third chapter – Sasuke is seventeen after Itachi dies. The next one might be sad. At least now I know that the third chapter won't be so hard to write and it'll probably come out soon after this. After all, I'm not writing for any more of my other stories till I finish this one. Sorry Sasuke! But still, Happy Belated Birthday!**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Six years later…

When the 23rd of July comes around, it's when Sasuke has the most attitude. Everyone knows that it's his birthday that day. They used to give him a small celebration in the Academy, until he glared at every poor soul that dared to approach him to wish him a happy birthday. It was the day when people knew to stay away from him or feel the wrath of the last survivor of the Uchiha clan. But of course, everyone knew that, except Naruto.

"Happy Birthday, teme!" he cheers, before jumping in front of the raven-hair teenager. His sudden appearance definitely causes the last Uchiha survivor to take several steps back before progressing exactly the blonde dope just told him.

When Sakura started to see the ominous aura radiating off of Sasuke and Naruto looking completely clueless and confused, she quickly grabbed the Kyuubi's jinchuriki and asks, "Are you out of your mind?" Naruto didn't expect that. "What are you, stupid or something? After all the experiences of every poor soul that dares to tell Sasuke those two words, don't you know any better? You could wind up DEAD since the last victim ended up in the medical core!"

Still Naruto looks completely clueless.

"Why should he be upset just because someone told him happy birthday?" he asks. Then he feels someone grabbing the collar of his orange jacket and it wasn't Sakura or Kakashi. Sakura instantly fears for Naruto's life as he's pulled to become face to face with a very pissed off looking Sasuke.

"Let's get one thing straight here, usuratoncachi. Today is NOT my birthday. It just so happens to be the day that I've been born on. Nothing more! Be grateful that I'm too tired to give a rat's ass about what you just said and go HOME!" Then he roughly let's go of him, causing the poor kid to land on his butt.

"Ow! Hey! I was just trying to be nice since Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan are always nagging me about picking fights with you!" he says in defense.

"Che! Well saying that isn't going to get on my good side. You're still a loser no matter what you do and I'm still stronger than you." Now he's got Naruto angry.

"Oh yeah?" he asks, standing up ready to fight. "I like to see you try! Right here, right now!" It became a glaring contest between the chidoi user and the rasengan user and the air suddenly became so tense that Sakura felt like running away and crying like a little girl. Kakashi on the other hand lets out a sigh and figures he better step in before things get really ugly.

"Okay you two, settle down," he tells them with that bored-out-of-his-mind voice. "The mission today is over. Go home and get some rest. You can battle it out tomorrow."

"Che," Sasuke lets out before taking a side step towards his direction. "Whatever. Be grateful, usuratoncachi."

"_You_ be grateful, teme!" Then Naruto huffs and turns around like a little kid as Sasuke hmph's and walks home. Sakura finally takes a breather, that was really scary, and Kakashi really does look bored out of his mind. Not to mention exhausted. Meanwhile in the shadows, someone has their eyes on the raven haired boy walking away. That person's crimson red eyes blazes in the shadows and his lips that were once in a frown position curls upwards into a smirk. Then the person disappears.

As soon as Sasuke was out of sight, Sakura grabs Naruto's collar this time and shakes him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have any idea how much you insulted Sasuke-kun? Think before you act, you idiot!" Then he drops Naruto this time and stomps away, leaving a dark aura of her own trailing behind. The poor dope rubs his sore butt as he watches her go.

"Geeze. It was just two little words," he mumbles. Then he turns to the other remaining member of Team 7. "Kakashi-sensei! Why is Sasuke so bitter on his birthdays? Even during the academy he's like that!"

'_So he has noticed,'_ Kakashi thinks, seeing the angry, demanding-for-an-answer-now face. He closes the book he was reading, like always, and answers, "Hmmm…No one really knows. But many of us assume it has something to do with the massacre because he stopped smiling after that day. Not like anyone can blame him. He did lose _everything_. After that day, I don't think he ever had a 'happy' birthday." Hearing this made the blonde ninja feel a wave of sympathy for his antisocial friend. He can't really say that he never had a birthday. He knows when it is but not many people celebrate it except for Iruka sensei. He knows what it's like to not have someone to share your birthday wish and make you feel glad that you were born because the people who care about you are willing to celebrate that day with you. Sasuke pushes those who want to celebrate his birthday away, but most of them are all just his fans. They don't really mean it like how Iruka does for Naruto. Maybe that's all he needs. Someone who really appreciates the fact that he was brought into this world this day and is more than happy to have him with them. Sasuke just needs someone who cares.

Then realization appears on the blonde's face as he remembers something. Quickly he gets up and starts running off to Sasuke's direction. "See ya later, Kakashi sensei!" The spiky white hair man just watches the boy run as fast as he can to his rival with his one eye and stands there.

'_Well this is interesting. Looks like Sasuke and Naruto actually get along better than I though.'_

It took a while but as soon as Naruto spots the raven head, his face brightens up and he springs up in the air. "Hey teme!" he yells, aiming right for him. By the time that Sasuke looks up, hearing Naruto's voice in the air, he only had a second before he was tackled to the ground but a suddenly happy, hyper blonde ninja. Good thing there was no one around or Sasuke would never show his face in Konoha again after being tumbled down by the village's hyper-active, knuckle-headed ninja.

"What the HELL are you doing, you idiot?" he asks, screaming at the top of his lungs. He tries to sit up, Naruto sliding down to his lap, and he continues to yell, "I am NOT in the mood for you right now! I'm already pissed off as all hell! If you keep pushing it, I'm gonna-" But then a small piece of paper is shoved right in front of his face. All Sasuke could see from how close it is to his face is the word 'ramen' written in katagana. Behind the paper, Naruto is beaming like a happy child on Christmas.

"This is for you! Happy Birthday, Sasuke!"

This time, the newly turned teenager doesn't think much of his words. He's still surprise that an Ichiraku Ramen coupon is in his face. Then Naruto passes the coupon to his hands and he lets out a nervous chuckle before scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, but I didn't really have a present for you on your birthday so I'm giving you the last coupon I have of my favorite restaurant. It's not much but it's a free meal so you don't have to cook on your birthday!" He lowers his hand and gives the stunned Uchiha a cheerful, heart-warming smile before saying, "I am really glad you're here, Sasuke. You're not only my rival but also my best friend. I'm happy you're alive right now." Sasuke doesn't say anything. His surprise expression relaxes and now he only stares at the blonde. Naruto then took that time to leave. "See ya tomorrow, teme!" He jumps off and runs off home. Sasuke was still sitting on that dirt road as he watches the ninja run off.

_**Naruto…you're wrong…It's not…**_

The Uchiha survivor looks back down at the coupon in his hand and only four words escape his lips as he stares at it. "I don't like ramen." But rather he likes the food or not, it was still a gift from one of the last people he thought would ever give him a birthday present. He stares at it a little longer before putting it away in his pocket. "Usuratoncachi…"

Sasuke arrives back home which is, compared to his old home in the Uchiha district, is small. Well it is an apartment after all. There isn't much but as long as it has a bed, a desk, a TV, a kitchen section, a bathroom, and a closet, he won't complain. Besides, living in this apartment is a hundred times better than staying at the Uchiha district. Ever since that day, all that house is to him now is nothing more than a storehouse of painful memories. Happy memories, sad memories, memories of his relatives, memories of his parents, and memories of the man he once called brother.

Sasuke first takes a shower to wash away the sweat and the dirt and he changes into his sleep clothes, which is really only khaki pants and a black male tank top. Then he eats dinner in silence at his own dinner table. If anyone would see him right now, they would pity him. Here he is a kid who just turned thirteen and he's sitting at his dinner table alone eating a lonely meal. Not a way to celebrate a birthday but he doesn't care. He never cared before…and yet, after what happened with Naruto, Sasuke feels strange.

What was it?

It's not a good kind strange. It's a bad kind strange. But what?

…emptiness… That's what it is.

…sadness…

…loneliness…

The boy never realized how lonely he really was until Naruto pulls this birthday present crap at him. No. In the beginning, he knew. It's just been so long and he's been doing his best to surpass these painful emotions that he wasn't prepared for them to come hitting him right back. And all because of a friendly smile from a friend who's also your rival...and the memory of his most precious person telling him the most painful words a child should never have to endure.

"_Pretending to be the kind older brother you hoped for was to determine your ability."_

"_You are not even worth killing. Baby brother, you're pathetic. If you want to kill me, settle for hating me. Hate me and live like the coward you! Clinging to life without honor."_

Sasuke lost his appetite after that and threw away the remains of his food before turning in for bed. He doesn't care how early it still is. There is no way he's staying awake while his mind is on memory lane. He hates these memories! He never wants to see them! The happy ones, long since forgotten after what happened and the bad ones like to repeat in Sasuke's mind over and over until he's on the verge of insanity.

"_But nii-san! It'll be your birthday soon. You're not going to stay home for your birthday?"_

Well, except one.

"_Forgive me, Sasuke but I wasn't able to get you a birthday present. You're my little brother and yet it's very hard to find you a present. But I guess I can pick something up while I'm gone. Is there anything you want?"_

"_All I want…All I want for my birthday is my nii-san. I just want my nii-san to come back home safely. That's all."_

"_Of course."_

"_Oh and nii-san!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_When you come back, let's not celebrate my birthday. Let's celebrate __our__ birthday."_

"_Our birthday?"_

"_Since you're not going to be home, I still want to celebrate it when you get back. It'll be our birthday, nii-san."_

"_Alright then. I'll be back on our birthday then, otouto."_

"You're such a liar…" Sasuke clenches the sheets of his bed and his eyes narrow with every bit of pain and loneliness this one memory brings. "…nii-san…"

Many hours later, Sasuke felt seven years old again. He felt something warm and gentle caressing his unmanageable, yet soft hair. He didn't react right away but the touch did wake him up. His eye lids shutter open, blinking the sleep away from his eyes but his mind was still half asleep. He didn't react until he hears…

"You're so adorable when you sleep, otouto."

Sasuke became fully awake now. His first reaction was reaching under his pillow to grab the kunai knife he hid under there and swinging his body over to attack his intruder. But his wrist is caught and he's left there, sitting up from his bed face to face with the murder of his clan. Itachi caught his wrist as if it were nothing. Surprising, and insulting, the younger of the two, Itachi's eyes are not Sharingan activated. They're the common Uchiha onyx black color, like the eyes of his once kind and gentle older brother. The man in front of him now is nothing more than an imposter. Someone who looks like his brother with the same gentle amused smile on his face. It surprised the young Uchiha boy to great extent.

"Too slow."

Hearing his voice, the voice that even now holds so much warmth and care, causes Sasuke to growl and snarl at the man before him, but it was forced. "What the hell are you doing here? Are you here for Naruto again?"

Like before, as if nothing has ever changed, Itachi looks at him as if Sasuke is missing something completely obvious. "It's our birthday, remember?" Sasuke gasps and his eyes widen when he heard that.

"What are you talking about?" he asks, demanding an answer and trying to keep his hateful expression.

This time the Uchiha Akatsuki member asks, "Don't you remember? You said when I come home, we'll celebrate our birthdays together since I missed mine." Again, he leaves Sasuke in gaping shock. So much that when Itachi's hand smoothes its way up to the boy's hand, he was able to remove the kunai from the now shaking grip.

Sasuke does remember. He was just thinking about it before trying to go to sleep. He looks down to avert the murderer's gaze so that he can say, "Th..This isn't your _home_ anymore! You abandoned the village after massacring my clan! You don't deserve to call this village your home!"

"_Our_ clan, otouto," Itachi tries to correct, the smile now faded from his face.

Sasuke begins to get angry. Why is Itachi doing this? Sounding exactly the same as he did before? Acting the same? As if nothing happened? How can he just sit there on the bed before the young boy acting as if it never happened? Did it really all mean absolutely nothing to him that he can just forget about it?

"Stop calling me that!" he yells, getting frustrated. "You don't even deserve to call me that anymore! My brother to me is dead! You're just an imposter and a murderer! Get the hell out of my apartment, you bastard! Get OUT!"

Then all too quickly, Itachi grasps the boy fully and plants his lips on top of Sasuke's; one arm wrapped around the waist and his hand cupping the cheek of his little brother's face. It all happened so fast that Sasuke wasn't able to stop it. What shocked him the most was the fact that this imposter is kissing him! This man that looks and is now acting like his beloved nii-san is now kissing him and Sasuke can't deny the feeling of their lips clashing together. Oh how he wanted to push away and kill this man right now, but how can he when his arms feel so weak and the very core of him has melted to mush? All he could do was allow himself to be held like a doll as Itachi prolongs the kiss a little longer. When he does pull away, the older brother sees how red his little brother's cheeks have become and how stunned his eyes look right now. It brought back that gentle smile he had on before.

"You forced me to give you your present before I had the chance to warn you," he says, his voice just as gentle and warm as his smile.

Now the boy is confused. Why is he doing this? He just broke into his apartment, woke him up, and then just kissed him and dares to call it a birthday present? What the hell?

Sasuke tries to avoid his brother's gaze again and he says, "You…you shouldn't…" Damn. Now he's starting to get nervous. Itachi can feel his little brother's body shaking very slightly and he can hear the tenseness and edginess in the voice. "Y-You're too late. The 23rd was yesterday."

This time when Itachi smiles, they show a small flash of his white teeth to show that happiness he has from the fact that Sasuke does remember. He chuckles before pointing to the clock. "Check again, Sasuke." Following his finger, Sasuke dares a glance and he couldn't believe what the clock is telling him right now. It's ten minutes before midnight. They have ten more minutes of their birthday to celebrate before it's over. Just like last time…

Itachi's hand returns to Sasuke's head and he softly strokes the raven locks as he pulls it a little closer for him to inhale the boy's sweet scent. "I wouldn't miss our birthday for anything, Sasuke."

Same entrance…same time…same words…

"W-why?"

Sasuke mouthed that so softly that Itachi didn't hear him clearly. Now he looks confused. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke could hit himself for his weakness right now but there's something inside of him that just has to know. He NEEDS to know. "Why are you doing this? You woke me up the same way as last time, you arrived at the same time, and now you're repeating the same words. Why are you here? To torture me with memories of the past? Are you going to tell me how weak I am for not having enough hate? How much of a coward I am clinging to life? How pathetic I am? Tell me why you're here!"

The older of the two didn't answer right away. He allows Sasuke to calm down before he spoke. As it looks, Sasuke might hyperventilate if Itachi doesn't take things slow with him. His little brother. Still so innocent, so naïve, and so fragile. Like a bubble flouting in the air with the wind, allowing it to carry him off to wherever it chooses.

"I told you that I would, didn't I?" he asks. Sasuke still doesn't look at ease.

"You never came before! Why now of all the times?"

"Because I was busy. Like how I've missed my birthday the first time, I had missions I needed to accomplish and I never got the chance to come home for today. But I'm here now, aren't I?"

Obviously, he tried to change the subject at the end. If he had left it without saying the 'but' part, the conversation might have led to more of Sasuke's excited yelling and the boy needs to calm down. This is all happening too much, too soon and as sure as hell doesn't make any sense. Thanks to Sasuke's confused and overloaded mind, he got easily distracted.

"That is true, but…"

Then he feels finger pressed against his lips. "Shhh, shh, shh…Let's not worry too much today, okay? Let's enjoy it while we can." He presses Sasuke closer to his chest and he wraps his arms around the teenage boy, taking in more of the boy's irresistible scent. Oh how he missed this scent. It's been far, far too long. Then before he could allow his little brother to nod, he leans close to his ear and whispers, his breathe tickling the ear, "Where's my present?"

What was he expecting? Sasuke to go to his floorboard and take out a hidden present he's been keeping since his brother's absence? Sasuke couldn't believe that this man holding him is serious, is he?

Now feeling almost embarrassed to say, Sasuke blushes and mumbles, "I..I don't…have one." Why in the world is he acting like this? Why is he letting this murderer use him so easily? Why did he give in without so much as a struggle besides that one kunai attack? But does that count when he didn't even know that it was his brother all along? His mind is still in a fog.

"It doesn't have to be anything physical."

Before the teenage Uchiha knew it, yet again, he feels himself being pushed back and now he's looking up at the former Konoha shinobi with his back against the bed and Itachi only inches away from his lips. "This one night is all I want for my birthday." Then he kisses the boy again before another word was said between either of them. Now getting the message on what Itachi actually means, Sasuke gasps and that allows Itachi's tongue to enter his warm cavern. The boy couldn't control the moan that came out when his brother's tongue explored his mouth and brushed against his own tongue. Now he's starting to feel his pants being a little tighter and a sudden heat in his groin. What in the world?

First off, this is the man who killed his family, scared the living life out of him, and left him all alone in the village for the past six years. Second, this man is his brother and he wants sex with Sasuke, his younger brother? This is all messed up and the boy knows this but Itachi's tongue and his now wondering hands are becoming a really big distraction.

As the prodigy reveals that he's also very talented with his tongue and his mouth, his hand slides slowly down Sasuke's body, sending mild shivers in its path. But when that hand slides under the shirt and explores the boy's smooth, firm chest, Sasuke gasps even more, allowing Itachi more access and goose bumps are left behind on his ivory skin. An even deeper moan is heard when Itachi's fingers dance around the boy's naval. He retracts his tongue from Sasuke's delicious mouth and the poor boy pants with pleasure, excitement, and the pain of his throbbing member. Seeing this reaction, Itachi stops momentarily, much to the teenagers surprisingly disappointment.

Itachi leans over to his brother's ear and he asks, "I gave you your present and this is your present to me. But what is it that you really want, Sasuke?"

It took Sasuke a while to answer. Somehow when his brother was playing with his mouth as well as tickling his naval, he forgot the ability to speak. As his memory of how to speak came back to him, he answers, "Wh…why..do you ask?"

Itachi answers, "Despite the fact that right now, it's _our_ birthday, the 23rd of July is still your birthday. This day is about us but mostly you. Tell me, what do you want for your birthday?"

"_**I want you to get the fuck off of me and the fuck out of this village!"**_ would have been what Sasuke would have said. But after that small taste of what Itachi wants for his present, it's clouding his judgment.

"I want…" he hesitates. But the prodigy waits patiently for his little brother's answer and now Sasuke feels like he's going to exploded. Not just mentally but also his cock is just pleading for attention. The feeling of that harden cock actually distracts Sasuke the most. He needs to relieve himself of this pain and this deep desire for pleasure that only his brother can offer. "I want…I want my nii-san!"

There! He finally said it and hearing it causes the S-class criminal shinobi to smile.

"Wish granted." Then his tongue licks Sasuke's ear and the boy's pants become deeper and deeper. After the ear, Itachi licks Sasuke's nape, loving the taste of his little brother's skin. For his talented tongue, he deserves Sasuke's moan and the more he heard it, the more aroused he becomes. But for now, he'll wait. He knows that Sasuke is completely aroused but the fun just begun. He's going to tease the boy a little longer.

Itachi's hand that was dancing over Sasuke's naval slides up higher and pulls the bothersome tank top up to the boy's neck. When he stopped, Sasuke looks at him confused. "Lift up your arms." He obeys. Sasuke raises up his arms and Itachi was able to slide the shirt right off before discarding it off the bed. But right before Sasuke was going to lower his arms, with lightning fast speed Itachi grasps the boy's wrist in one hand and pins it to the wall. Sasuke looks at his brother face to face stunned and then his expression becomes of that of shock when he feels Itachi's hand pulling away but his wrists are still pinned to the wall. He looks up to see two sutras binding his wrists together and gluing them to the wall. He faces Itachi with worry and concern written all over his face.

"Don't worry," Itachi assures him, lowering himself to the boy's chest. Sasuke watches as he could feel his older brother's hot breathe heating his nipple, causing it to slightly taunt. "It's more fun this way." Then he licks the begging pucker before taking the whole thing in his mouth. Sasuke gasps even louder this time before biting his lower lip like a failed attempt to keep the moan inside as he pulls on his wrists only for them to still be stuck to the wall and his back arches backwards. Now he can feel his boxers starting to become wet with pre-cum. His brother is torturing, purely torturing him. And the boy loving every bit of it. Itachi gives the same treatment he gave one nipple to the other, earning another deeper moan from Sasuke. Now the boy is really red with excitement and embarrassment that his brother is doing this to him and he's revealing more emotions than he should. The skin on his brow is beginning to feel a little moist with sweat and if Itachi continues with only this playful teasing, the boy is going to cum before his time.

Once Itachi was done with the nipples, his lips travel down, making Sasuke arch his back all the more until his brother's lips are hovering over the naval again. His tongue licks the skin around the belly button before fitting inside the hole itself. Now Sasuke's moans are even deeper and louder than they were before.

"Hush, Sasuke," the Uchiha prodigy whispers, his hand now sliding down the body to the hem of the boy's pants. "Don't be so noisy."

Easier said than done. If it weren't for Sasuke's shyness and lack of confidence in this area right now, he would so love to make Itachi be put into his position. Drowned with so much pleasure that his moans wouldn't help but grow more and more louder and deeper with each movement of the tongue or the touch of a hand.

Once again, Sasuke is distracted once again because he didn't notice Itachi's hand unbuttoned his pants and then sliding it down. Only when he felt the piercing cold breeze on his hot member did he notice. When he looks down, he sees a rather huge bulge appearing from the boxers. Not only was he surprise but so was Itachi.

"You're growing up so fast," he says. "You just barely hit puberty and you've already grown so much." His words made Sasuke blush ferociously.

"Sh-Shut up!" he tries to says. But he gasps again when he feels Itachi giving his enlarge cock a soft kiss. That one little kiss sent every nerve inside his body on fire with passion and the yearning for more.

"A..Aniki…please…" he begs. He actually begged? He's beyond self control and knowing the difference between what's right and what's wrong. All he wants is more of that fiery passion and for his heated groin to get some relief. For now, he can feel pressure in his lower abdomen. He knows what it is and he wants to get rid of this coiling feeling now!

Hearing his plea pleased Itachi greatly. So he kisses the cock again only to see Sasuke bite his lips again to keep the moan in his throat and his flushed cheeks. Even now, six years older, he's still the same adorable little boy the prodigy adored more than anything. He can see that his baby brother is in desperate need of release and maybe it's about time that he stops teasing and give him that release before Sasuke is really pushed over the edge.

Itachi slides the boxers off, causing Sasuke to feel even more embarrassed that he's now completely exposed to his older brother, and Itachi smiles even more when he sees how angry and how red the boy's erection looks right now. He grasps it firmly and begins stroking it, making Sasuke buck his hips and no longer cares if his moans are heard or not. All he cares is the hand giving him even more pleasure before he feels his brother's tongue lick the head.

"Holy…Aahh…"

"Does it hurt, otouto?" Itachi asks, Sasuke can just imagine the smirk on his brother's face right now. "Do you want me to make it better? You're gonna have to ask me nicely."

Damn this man and damn his touch that's causing this kind of an effect on his body. If he wasn't bound, Sasuke would show his older brother a thing or two. Sure he's not an expert like the man stroking his penis right now but he's a fast learner and he can sure as hell try. However, right now…

"Please, aniki…make me come…I need…"

If his hands can't work right now, his legs sure can. He opens them up wider and uses his legs to wrap around Itachi's shoulders and push him closer till he felt Itachi's lips against his arousal. That brought the fire back and it made is toes curl and try an even desperate attempt to break free of the sutras. Maybe Itachi was right. They are more fun and he's really starting to like these sutras.

For now, he'll accept that especially since Itachi knows how Sasuke is, growing older and more mature or not. He takes the head in his mouth this time and wraps his tongue around it in very satisfying movements. He found the places where his little brother was most sensitive and at each spot came the absolute silence of Sasuke biting his lip from trying not to scream. He moans at other places since he's just loving the fact that his brother is very, very talented. It won't be long now and before he could say anything else, Itachi swallows his length and that really makes Sasuke just want to just scream.

"Aaahhh!..Ee…Ita…chi…" he pants as that feeling in his abdomen is getting bigger and bigger. To increase its length, Itachi's hands caress his thighs, his hips, and his butt cheeks. How they tickle and squeeze aroused the boy even more and harden just as much. Itachi is devouring him like he's his favorite ice cream, melting away in the hot sun. Now he's going to burst. "Aa…Aaahh! N..NII-SAN!" Finally, he reached his climax and he cum in his older brother's mouth and the prodigy swallows all of it down to the last drop, savoring the sweet taste.

Now Sasuke can relax, till he feels Itachi slowly releasing his cock, allowing his teeth to drag against the once heated flesh. It sent shivers up and down Sasuke's spin. Then he feels a hand cup his neck before Itachi's lips press against it. "You're exactly how I imagined you'll taste like. Only better." Sasuke's face flushes again and the sweat from the earlier event begins to dry and leave salty sweetness behind for Itachi to taste. The lips trail up to the boy's chin and then the cheeks, near the very corner of the mouth. "I never thought…"

"Uh?"

Itachi pulls a little farther away so that he can look straight into the eyes that resemble so much like his own. In those same satin black eyes, Sasuke can see…something. He didn't know if it was guilt, pain, or sadness but whatever it was, it was strong in his endless black eyes.

"I never thought you would call me that, again."

Instead of anger, Sasuke suddenly feels this wave of pity for this man above him. He first looks back at the sutras and ask, "Get these off." Itachi looked skeptical for the moment but he obeys. He releases his little brother from the sutras and then suddenly the boy flips him over till he's the one sitting over him, his legs on both sides of the older man and his hands leaning on the bed on both sides.

"Otouto?"

At first, Sasuke didn't say anything. His face was facing him but his eyes are on the neck of the man below him. His face is really red again and he gulps before saying, "I..I'm not…" Damnit! Why is it so hard to just say what's on his mind? "I..don't know if this is a dream or reality…that you're here with me right now…but I am happy you are…and I.." This time he looks at his brother in the eye and he confesses, "I don't want to disappoint you." It took him a minute but Itachi smiles at his little brother. A genuine smile from the heart and Sasuke almost gasp from the sight of it.

Itachi's warm hands that used to wipe away all of Sasuke's tears, comforted him in rough times, and gave so much love to him, rises up to cup the boy's cheeks and bring his face a little closer. "You haven't disappointed me so far and I don't think you ever will." Then he kisses his lips again and this time, it was a soft, true kiss – one full of love and care – and this time, Sasuke returns to affection. He completely melts against his brother's soft lips and completely forgot everything. His duty, his revenge, his life, everything. All he knows is that he desires the man beneath him.

After the real kiss, they parted for only a moment before starting again. They kiss again, sucking on the others lips as one of Itachi's hands rises up to Sasuke's hair to stroke those lovely locks and the other smoothes its way to the boy's back and then waist. Sasuke lets out a deep exhale when he felt that wonderful hand tickle his skin, leaving goose bumps in its path and making him hard again. But he's not going to let his older brother have all the fun this time. He's going to try and he's hoping it's going work. He swiftly smoothes his hand down the mattress till he reaches the same area Itachi's hips should be. Then he firmly grasps his dick and squeezes tightly but shyly. Itachi broke the kiss when he felt that grip and gasps. That one squeeze sent a very big bolt of electricity through every one of his nerves and he almost couldn't see straight because of it. Sasuke moves his lips and leaves butterfly kisses on Itachi's cheek, chin, jaw bone, and the neck. He starts sucking on the nape, leaving his own love marks on the porcelain skin, and Itachi lets out a deep exhale in pleasure, relaxing completely and smiling in satisfaction.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me, otouto."

Instead of answering to that comment, Sasuke stops sucking and his lips gently brush against the ivory skin as he says, "It's unfair right now that you have clothes on and I don't."

"Then go right ahead. It'll be annoying if you ask permission for everything."

Sasuke arches his eyebrows and pouts when he heard that. "Give me a break. I'm inexperience." All Itachi does is laugh and it makes Sasuke all the more embarrassed but given permission, he continues.

Sasuke releases the half harden dick and uses his hand to start unbuttoned the Akatsuki cloak. His hand is shaky and a little slow but Itachi's patient, usually. Well he is for this process and when Sasuke was able to rise up the man's shirt, he licks one of the nipples while the other gives the same treatment to the other. Unlike when the boy gasped and arched his back at his process, Itachi only took deep breathes and let out small hisses of pleasure as the nipples taut from the treatment. Somehow, this didn't really satisfy the younger one. He wanted his brother to make the same noises he had to make. So this time, he bites it and Itachi lets out a bigger gasp and the younger one felt the man arch his back a bit. There we go

"That hurt," he remarks. He got a chuckle out of his little brother for that one.

"You had your fun. Now it's my turn."

Itachi raises a brow when he heard that one. "I'm sorry. Who's present is this?"

Sasuke lifts himself up to face his brother and he answers, "Ours." Then he kisses the man again and Itachi drops the subject, giving in fully to the kiss. He licks the boy's bottom lip and he opens his mouth a little wider to let him in. Then the boy's own tongue slips in and they both fought for dominance. The fight didn't take long and of course, Itachi won. Feeling his tongue brush against his and explore every inch of his mouth, Sasuke let out a whole symphony of moans and it was purely music to the older one's ears. Then when the kiss ends, Itachi completely relaxes under Sasuke's butterfly kisses that lead from the cheek, the jaw bone, and then the neck. The man gasping in pleasure from the sensation. However, Sasuke does stop so that he could take his brother's shirt off fully. Then he attacks the neck again and he searches for a sensitive spot. He found it when his Itachi's hand got tangled in his hair and pushes him closer. When they bare chests touched, skin pressed against skin, it causes friction between them. Sasuke didn't fully notice it since his mind was busy and he moans against the delicious skin as Itachi slowly exhales.

'_Doesn't this man make any other noises besides gasping and breathing?'_ Sasuke wonders, noticing that. So he decides to try something else. He presses his own erection close to Itachi and then rolls his hips to create even more friction. He got a little more when Itachi let out a moan but it was very faint and very short. Now Sasuke's temper is starting to kick in after being self conscious for a good half of this. So his next attempt became a sudden bite on Itachi's sensitive spot on the neck. A more louder, longer moan escape from the older brother's lips. Although it could not compare to Sasuke's moans, it made the boy really hard as he deepens the bite a little more before releasing the poor skin and licking it as an apology.

"You're cruel, little brother," Itachi comments. "You hate me that much?"

Sasuke heard him but he ignored it for now. He backs away a little to look at his mark and he became proud with two things: one, he has left an even darker mark on this man to show to the world that he belongs to him and no one else and two, there wasn't any blood. Only a bite mark and a hickey.

"Red suits you." Itachi looks at his brother in curiosity when he heard that. Then he sees Sasuke gripping the sheets of the bed underneath them and he says, "But I don't like it."

Itachi understands full well what he means and his face regains that guilt and sadness. He hugs the boy close to his body causing Sasuke to gasp from the gesture before completely relaxing in his arms. Itachi may have hugged him before this but he didn't get to fully appreciate it. Feeling these arms hold him now, keeping him close he never realized how much he missed this, yearned for this throughout the years of being alone. He never realized that he would do anything to feel these arms comfort him when he needed them and now he feels like a child of seven craving for his older brother's attention like a kitty and milk. He would have relaxed fully and fallen asleep if it weren't for the release of Itachi's arms and his long fingers lightly touching the corner of his lips.

"We're not done yet."

Then all of a sudden, Sasuke finds himself lying on the bed this time and Itachi hovering over him. What he didn't realize was his legs are open and his brother is in the middle of them. Slowly the Akatsuki member slides three fingers inside the boy's mouth and getting the message, Sasuke opens his mouth a little wider for them to fit before he begins sucking on them. The feel of his younger brother's mouth and tongue on his fingers sends shivers up and down Itachi's spin and just seeing the sight of him doing it is very erotic. Now his pants are feeling a bit tight. It took all of his self control before to keep him from moaning and the sudden grasp on his dick and the sudden bite have caused him to slip up but now, he's at the end of the wits and when it gets to the good part, he knows that he might not stay in control any longer.

When he's felt that Sasuke has done enough, he pulls the fingers out before replacing them with his own lips, distracting the boy. Sasuke gasps under his brother's lips when he feels a wet finger first tapping his entrance as if it were a warning before circling around it. It made Sasuke want to laugh when it sends tickling sensations around his orifice. He pulls away from his brother's mouth, a spring of saliva still connecting the two and Sasuke's own face is flushed as a wave of intense ecstasy rushes through him once that finger penetrates his tight entrance. As Sasuke's back arches up again, raising his hips in the process, and letting out a loud shaky moan, Itachi is a bit surprise on how tight the entrance is on one finger especially when he slips it in and out.

"Wh-…what the…" Sasuke tries to ask, feeling that finger move inside of him.

At least the Uchiha prodigy knows that he is definitely going to like this. He slides the second finger in and starts scissoring him. From all of his bone breaking training and his life threatening missions, Sasuke has never felt this kind of pain before in his life as his brother continues to prepare him. It really makes him sweat and he grips the sheets under him tighter than ever as he bites his lips to keep him from screaming out. Seeing this, Itachi leans closer and licks his ear to get his attention.

"It'll get better," he tells him, reassuring. "I promise."

For as long as Sasuke can remember, he has hardly ever hear Itachi say the words 'I promise'. He usually says them when he's absolutely positively sure that he can keep the promise. That's how Sasuke knows when Itachi would train him or not when they were kids because unless he says 'I promise', Sasuke would know if his brother really would train him or not. So hearing him say those two words now did surprise the teenager but he instantly trusts in those words and relaxes. Now he noticed that along with that pain, there's also pleasure and when his brother hit one certain area, his breathe hitches, his back really arches back, and his eyes widen to the size of entrée places as he sees white spots in front of his eyes that look like stars. He even lets out a moan, almost louder than any other moan he already let out from the surprise of that sudden wave of pleasure. What was that?

Seeing this reaction, Itachi looks at his little brother's shocked, confused, sweaty, and red face and then smiles. Then he licks the boy's cheek before kissing his forehead. When Sasuke looks up at his brother from the touch of this kiss, his eyes are hazy with lust and desire. Then Itachi plunges in the third finger to stretch him out a little more before hitting Sasuke's sweet spot again. The teenage shinobi lets out another cry as he can feel his orgasm rising back up at an incredible rate. When Itachi retracts his fingers, he earned a disappointed and disapproving groan from his younger brother. But if he doesn't get inside him soon, Sasuke's going to explode before his time.

"If you want it, Sasuke," Itachi looks at his baby brother right in the eye, his forehead just barely touching, "come and get it."

Of course, the boy's a little confused, until he looks down to see that the Akatsuki member still has his pants on for god's sake! So what he decides to do is kiss his brother's lips again, his arms rising up to hold him closer before slowly sliding their way down his back. As their tongues battle for dominance again, the boy became pleased when he hears gasping, mixed with a hint of moans, sounds coming from his brother's mouth. He can hear that he's starting to lose control and very soon, he might make the same noises Sasuke made not too long ago. Then when he was going to slide the pants off his brother, along with his own boxers, he feels something on the side of his hips, something that feels fainting familiar. Especially when he feels a small bit of fabric sticking out at the corner.

"What is…" Sasuke says, breaking the kiss to look back down. Itachi follows his eyes and they both see the prodigy's ninja pack and the small little deformity at the corner. Seeing that, the boy gasps and his eyes widen even more before looking back up at his brother. "That ninja pack…"

The older brother smiles again at the younger one when he looks back at his dumb-struck face and his hand caressing the boy's cheek. "It's really well made, Sasuke," he says. "It lasted even longer than my old one. I was hoping to save it for later because my second present for you is inside." Then like last time but now in reverse, Itachi is suddenly laying on the bed and Sasuke is the one over him. Maybe he spoke too soon the last time he saw him. Sasuke's speed has greatly improved since he was a child, catching him off guard like this. Now acting like a dying man in need of his medication, Sasuke grasps the pack and unlatches it off Itachi's pants. He sits there on his knees, examining the pack in astonishment. He's been keeping this pack all this time…for the past seven years, he didn't throw it away or gave it to someone else…he kept it and used it. Seeing Sasuke's expression and his shaking hands on his pack, Itachi pushes himself up into a sitting position and he places his hands over Sasuke's. "You can save it for later, Sasuke." But the boy shakes his head.

"No, I…I have to see it!"

He brushes his brother's hands off and opens the pack. When the boy looks inside, he's exactly how he was when he was a child. Inside is a plump, juicy looking tomato. Carefully he takes it out as if it were made of fragile glass and he gazes upon it like it's the rarest gem in all the world. He was so shocked by it that he didn't realize the dumb gasping expression on his face. His brother thought of it as cute. It truly is their thirteenth and seventh birthday all over again.

"You still like tomatoes, Sasuke?" the older brother asks, his arm resting on the younger brother's shoulders. Sasuke didn't answer right away. His shocked expression slowly fades away to a softer, more gentle look and he brings the fruit close to his face.

"Uh huh," he answers nodding. Then the fruit is slipped from his fingers and he's back lying on the bed again. He only had a second before he sees Itachi towering over him again and his legs are wide enough for Itachi to fit in and ready his hard member to enter him. He was going to say something to pause for a moment but when he looks down his brother's body, he doesn't see his pants or his boxers. "When did you take your pants off?" _'For someone who's usually the patient one, he's sure impatient right now.'_

"Does it matter?" Before he could answer, Sasuke can feel his brother's enlarge member puncturing his entrance and he lets out a long gasp/moan as his back arches up. It took a while, mostly because someone was trying to be slow and careful, but once Itachi was completely inside of his baby brother, he stops to let Sasuke get accustomed to the size of his dick as he enjoys how tight his little brother's hole is.

"Holy shit, you're tight!" he hisses through his teeth. It's official. He's going to hell for this but right now, he might as well sell his soul for the devil and still be happy about it because this feels so fuckin good!

Sasuke answers through his clenched teeth, "Well holy fuck! You're freakin huge!" Then he starts panting- his chest rising up and down in rapid moments, his hands clenching the sheets under him, and the sweat literally dripping down his skin like rolling crystals. Forget the finger scissoring being so uncomfortable. This one tops it without a doubt with a hundred or so more points.

Itachi is panting, quieter compared to Sasuke, and his skin is starting to feel a little damp too. He can feel that the young Konoha shinobi is trying to relax with his massive arousal "Heh. Only goes to show who's the older one."

What is this? 'Who has the bigger dick' game?

After a few moments longer, Sasuke slightly glares at the man over him. "You're gonna regret saying that, trust me. Just wait till I'm older and then you'll be sorry."

Itachi didn't say anything. He just stares blankly at his baby brother for a moment, confusing the boy until his lips curl up into a rather sad smile. Sasuke didn't like that smile when he saw it. Then he got the full meaning of it. In other words, there won't be a next time. This might be the last and only time they can ever be like this. Realizing that, Sasuke widens his legs even more to give Itachi more access and he grasps his face again to pull him close. "Move." Itachi gives him a more satisfied smile this time before kissing his lips again in a passionate, wet kiss. Only when they broke the kiss did he move.

Itachi pulls out almost completely before thrusting back in. He started slow and Sasuke would only let out gasping, mixed with a small bit of moans, for the time being. Until the rhythm starts going faster. The moans took over and Itachi starts to let out soft grunts. The younger one could tell that his brother was starting to get a little frustrated. He found his prostate before and now he can't find it. It was only when he was going really fast did he find it and Sasuke let out a loud cry of mostly pleasure and little pain to prove that. The boy was sure he saw a small smirk before his nerves were hit again and he became too distracted to fully comprehend it. His legs soon wrap around his brother's waist to pull him closer, his arms reaching for him before circling around his neck, and his nails digging into that perfect, ivory skin they both inherited from their mother.

"Ee…Ita…Itachi, faster!" he screams and his brother became very happy to obliged. "Harder!"

It's coming…

Sasuke knows it's coming and apparently, the same thing is happening with Itachi as his grunts became louder, almost the same level as Sasuke's moans and cries. Then finally…

"NII-SAN!"

"SASUKE!"

And their seeds were released; Sasuke's all over their stomachs and Itachi's deep inside his little brother. Finally it's over. Unfortunately…

Itachi could have collapsed on his brother right there since it's obvious that he's just as exhausted as the panting, sweat, red, teary eye boy under him. Sasuke has tears in his eyes from the small pain and the immense pleasure. His cheeks are red with heat and perspiration completely covers his body, as well as Itachi. But instead the older shinobi is leaning on his arms for support over Sasuke, his bangs tickling the shoulders under him and his breathe heating a spot on the chest.

Then he smiles again. "Good boy…" Sasuke doesn't answer and Itachi moves again. But he pulls out slowly to not cause his brother any more pain and he starts licking the white substance on Sasuke's chest away like a cat and milk. To the younger shinobi, he looks like a cat licking milk. He was almost tempted to pet that head full of soft dark chocolate hair and call him 'kitty cat', but he's too tired to even speak such trivial things. Once the licking task was done, Itachi lies besides Sasuke before pulling the sheets over them. Then he pulls the boy close to him into possibly the last hug they might every share with each other once the day is over. Knowing this, Sasuke didn't want to fall asleep but from the excitement and this workout, he's ready to pass out against his will. But he could faintly hear his brother say, "Happy Birthday, Sasuke."

He used every bit of strength he had left to smile, a true and genuine smile, before responding, "Happy Birthday, nii-san."

**

* * *

**

So for a first try, how was it? Good? Bad? More details? Lay off the details? Not enough stuff? Tell me. Till next time!


	3. 16 and 22

**A/N: Finally it's here! The third chapter is complete and I am done with this story! Thank the heavens! Gosh, I thought I was never going to be done with this story! I guess it has something to do with the second chapter but that's all in the past now.**

**Now this chapter, I must admit, sounds like Mutsumix's short comic and I am willing to give her all of my credit because this chapter is actually my version of that comic. Unfortunately I haven't master Japanese and I don't know kanji so I don't know what the comic actually says but I love it anyway.**

**I do NOT OWN any of the Naruto characters or the Naruto story. If I did, well many of you probably already know what I would do if I did. Thank you for sticking with this story and thank you for reviewing. Now enjoy!**

* * *

Three years later…

Sasuke walks all the way to his room, ignoring the loud chatter of his team talking amongst themselves. Even when Suigetsu noticed him and calls him over, he didn't listen. He just kept walking, ignoring them as if they didn't exist. He wasn't rushing but he just wanted to get into his room and stay there for a long deserved rest. He needs to heal his wounds from the battle between himself and Itachi and he's going to need his strength for the hunting of the Hachibi Jinchuriki tomorrow.

Itachi…

"_**Sorry, Sasuke. This is the last time."**_

His words still ring within the Konoha's missing-nin's head. Ever since Madara told him the truth, he's been feeling terrible. Practically completely contaminated and filthy for what he's done. He no longer feels like the once innocent, naïve little boy his brother used to know so long ago. Even if someone were to tell him otherwise, he wouldn't believe them. Even if that person was his own brother. That little boy is long gone now. But it wouldn't matter anymore. He's dead. Gone. Forever.

Even back then, as Sasuke was also walking through memory lane on all of his past birthdays, Itachi cared about him. Why else would he have come back on his seventh birthday as promised or even on his thirteenth birthday when he finally became a teenager? It's a shame though that he's going to be here for his sweet sixteen birthday. But that's just it. He's never going to visit Sasuke for another birthday – another chance to not only celebrate his little brother's birthday but their birthday. What's amazing though is that despite his wishes for Sasuke to completely and utterly despise him so that he could kill him, Itachi still took the chance to see him after he left the village even if it could have jeopardized everything that he worked for. Everything that would lead to his absolute death.

But why him?

Why burden his little brother to carry out of the duty of ending his life?

Because there is no one in this world who Itachi would rather have to end his life than his own little brother. The little boy that he was able to spare from the Uchiha massacre. Many have told the young shinobi that he was lucky to be alive but he the way he sees it, he was better off dead because at least then, there would have been no pain. Not like this.

When the youngest member of the Uchiha clan finally reaches his room, he closes his eyes first before sliding his door open and closing it behind him when he entered. He locks his door to make sure no one could get in and he opens his eyes, only for his new Mangekyo Sharingan to be activated.

To take the life of someone precious to you. That's how you retrieve it. Maybe his clan really is curse. What vile, despicable monsters would take the life of their best friend or someone close to their own hearts? The Uchiha brothers, that's who. Itachi who took the life of Uchiha Shisui, his best friend and an older brother figure, and Sasuke who took the life of his own brother and the love of his life.

When he opens his eyes, he sees black feathers falling and the first one he sees lands in his hand. He knows that this is a waste of his chakra and it's a wasted chance of using the Mangekyo Sharingan. He would go blind before his time if he makes illusions like this but it's his birthday so he can do what he wants.

No.

It's not his birthday.

It's their birthday.

After the black feather lands in the palm of his hand, many more scatter around him as if someone threw black feathers in the air to rain on him or he just scared off a whole flock of crows. He looks up from the feather and there sitting on his bed is his brother, Itachi. He sits there, looking outside the window as if waiting for his baby brother to come back for a long period of time and decided to keep the scenery outside to distract him while he waits.

The moon is full and Sasuke was just staring at it not too long ago, thinking about the memories he tried to suppress and forget about long ago. One memory was when he saw his brother cry and it happened shortly after Sasuke activated his sharingan and attacked his brother. Though at the time, he didn't see him as his brother. He saw him as the man who killed all that he loved. The one who took everything from him. He didn't realize at that time that it was his brother, rather he liked it or not, and he was in pain.

Acting like he just noticed he came back, Itachi pulls his attention away from the moon and to his baby brother. Then he smiles and asks for the boy's hand. "Come here, Sasuke."

So what if this is an illusion. He's here right now and it's July twenty-six.

Sasuke approaches the illusion he created of his brother and he gives him his hand. Itachi pulls him close so that they're both on the bed, his own back now up against the wall and his legs on the bed as Sasuke crawling in front of him on the bed. Their hands never parting and Itachi's smile never wavering while their gazes are still locked on each other. Then Itachi's other hand reaches for Sasuke's face and gently traces his fingertips on the boy's cheek as he leans closer.

"Nii-san…"

Then their lips met. It only became a simple, chaste kiss. No sexual passion or anything to do with lust and desire. Just the undying love between two brothers that no one on this cursed, green earth could ever understand or accept. But to Sasuke, he knows that this kiss is nothing compared to the real thing. This is just a cheap imitation while the real kiss would have made him turn completely into goo and made him bend to Itachi's every will despite his own. This one only makes him feel at peace that he's at least with the one he loves most in this world. It's only missing the spark and the true excitement he remembers so well when he first kissed his brother.

When the kiss ended, Sasuke leans his head against his brother's chest so that Itachi's chin is pressed against the top of his head and the boy's Mangekyo Sharingan eyes are hidden from his brother's view. _'I know this is only an illusion. I know this and yet…I wish…'_

"Forgive me, Sasuke," he hears the illusion apologize. Sasuke looks up at his brother and he feels that hand still lingering on his cheek, gently caressing it in a loving gesture. The man's smile looks slightly embarrassed as he says, "I wasn't able to get you your favorite fruit this time but is there anything else that you want? It is, after all, our birthday."

It maybe Sasuke's and Itachi's birthday today but not this illusion's birthday. Still…allowing this charade to go on in replace of the real thing is better than nothing and it wouldn't make things worse than they already are, right?

"What about you?" he asks. Now the illusion is looking at him as if he were a silly child again.

"It doesn't have to be anything physical." His hand moves to the back of Sasuke's head and he pulls the boy to his chest, holding him close in a gentle embrace. "This one night is all I want for my birthday."

This one night, huh?

It's amazing that Sasuke is even allowing this illusion to say the same words the real Itachi said the second time they celebrated their birthday together. But like the illusion said. This one night is all the chidori user wishes for his birthday as well.

"Then just stay here with me, nii-san," Sasuke says, completely relaxing in his brother's arms. His other hand reaches for Itachi's sleeve and clings to it, keeping him close. A true and genuine smile, so similar to the one he had the time before he passed out from their one and only sexual contact, and he whispers, "All I want for my birthday is my nii-san. I've missed you so much. _Aishiteru_." The last part was something he wished for more than anything to say to his real brother before he died. He regrets never telling him before but now, even if it's an illusion, he feels a lot better telling him. Now he is at peace.

But unnoticed to him, the illusion Itachi has his satin black eyes filled with a trace of their own tragedy. They're so sad and so full of regret. While still holding onto the boy and still holding his hand, his grip tightens. Sasuke thought it was that he wished for his brother to hold him close and tight, never letting go. But Itachi is holding on to him out of desperation to get as much as he can from this one moment before he disappears for good.

"_Aishiteru_, Sasuke. Happy Birthday." His lips give a kiss on the top of Sasuke's head and the boy's cheeks gain a small bit of red from the short brief of happiness of this one moment.

"Happy Birthday, nii-san."

**

* * *

**

And that's it! Ha! Finally done! Happy birthday, Sasuke! Or rather Happy Belated Birthday Sasuke and Itachi! I hope you guys liked it. But tell me how was it! Good? Bad? Let me know, kay? Buh-bye!

**Oh and in case for those who don't know Japanese, **_**Aishiteru**_** means 'I love you'. See ya!**


End file.
